


District!Fell A change in life and new beginnings.

by ElateLemming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElateLemming/pseuds/ElateLemming
Summary: When a boy that has been hurt, betrayed, and doomed to death by the very place he calls home jumps in to a mountain , trying to end his life...he finds much more then what he expected.He has to go on a adventure throughout the underground...running for his life most of the way.





	1. The fall to my new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put lots of work in to having the story go on for a long time, so this is less of a oneshot more of a intro to a long one.

Well...i guess i might as well tell you who i am...my name is Frisk Brian, i have short brown hair and brown eyes. I may be small, five feet five inches, about one hundred sixty-five centimeters i think. I have a small body type, but i am a bit on the weak side...at least to human standards. When i was about five, my parents where killed in a bombing, and i was forced to live without a mom or dad on these streets for years, i was alone most of the time...until i found this boy about my age when i was ten, he was being attacked by one of those bastard CPS (civil protection soldiers). His gun was nearby, seems the kid was trying to take the gun and failed. I could not let the kid get killed by the CPS so i took the gun...aiming it at the CPS's head.... i had never killed before...but i took the shot. As the CPS's body went limp, blood pouring from his helmet i ran over to the boy, he was covered in cuts and such from the CPS's knife... _ **it**_ had hurt him bad...he was barely even awake, looking at me in fear. I pushed the CPS off of him and patched him up the best i could, nursing him back to health. I did not know it then, but from that moment on we would be together for eight years. He made me happy....being around him made me feel alive, even when i was depressed he was there to give me a helping hand. I was in love...but i knew he did not feel the same. He looked at me as a brother but i looked at him as much more. When we turned seventeen we both joined the rebels together, fighting the union and there oppressive government. I killed many times, just trying to think of the young men i killed as robots...but i knew it was not true. They all where human, they all had lives, hopes, dreams. For everyone i killed i felt guilt, i hated killing but to live you need to do so sometimes. "Its just another life right? Its not like anyone is worth much in the grand scheme of things." Seth always said this to me...but it never made me feel any better about ending the lives of people. We where fighting a losing battle, the rebels where losing but we refused to stop, for every CPS we killed two of us fell. At some point me and seth had it hard, we both where eighteen it think about at this time. He had changed over the time he was fighting, he became  more distant...less caring. I still loved him, my love would never die...i would die before i let that happen. He lead me away from the group, in to a ally after a fight, lots of people where hurt at this point, i had even kept Seth from getting shot in the battle. Everyone was forced to retreat. He drew a knife on me, plunging it in to my chest. All he said was "Sorry bro....but i got to live a good life, and your in the way of that." He sounded...mad...did he hate me that much? I did not even fight back...if he hated me i would let him hurt me , i don't care, as long as he is happy. He took the little amount of money and food i had on me and left me there to die. I felt my vision fade as i collapsed was soaked in blood....then i passed out. I woke up a day or two later...i don't know how long exactly but everyone was gone, Seth had left me with a single bullet in my gun and my combat knife. I...was alive...how! I would look for a place to stay a while before just running from the city...it was no longer my home. I wondered for so long,even finding a forest and water. It took two days at least untill i found a mountain. I seen a large cave at the top. "Fuck it" I would think, i was out of those berries and water...no point in thinking i would live through this, my stab wound in my chest seemed to had healed a bit...somehow not getting infected. I would walk up a path on the side of the mountain, maby someone was in the cave? The path looked so old...most of it being overgrown like no one had been here in years and years.Once i got to the top i found nothing but a hole in the ground...i could not even see the bottom. The fall would most likely kill me right? I had nothing to live for anyways. I sat at the edge thinking for some time...did i want to do this? Should i? What happens when i die? After thinking for a bit i just sighed, no use in focusing on things that won't matter in a few seconds from now. I took the jump....hoping for a quick death.  
  
I now feel myself falling in to blackness...air rushing past my head as i felt a strange feeling in my soul when i passed a point. Kind of like a rush of power then nothing....i did not even have time to  think much about said rush before my body smashed in to the ground with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first thing i have made outside of RP so i would like some constructive criticism, see what i did wrong. I will try and update it every day.


	2. The flower and the goat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel finds the child...so weak and nearly dead..she must protect him.

I opened my eyes.....where am I? All i can see is blurs, and i can tell something is wrong. I try to breath but it feels like i'm not getting any air...why am i here? The entire world is out of focus and i can barely breath. My leg feels strange...and warm liquid is dripping from my head. I forced myself in to a sitting position...my white and red uniform has big red spots on it along with cuts all over it. I can see something is off with my leg....it is bent the wrong way. I don't feel much pain at the moment...my body must be in shock. I know I can't stand up...but why try. Its pointless anyways, i was trying to die....everything is coming back to me now.I pull the gun from my holster. I never wanted to die by this thing, i have always told myself i would only use it on the enemy...not like that rule matters anymore. I flip the 'safe' switch on my gun, pointing it to my head...my hands are shaking. Not from fear, i'm not scared of doing this much...my entire body is shaking slightly. Huh...well, it does not matter anymore. I pull the trigger.

But no...i can't die! I promised myself to stay alive for my mom and dad...I am filled with a strange burning feeling, something that refuses to let me let go of this world.

I opened my eyes....I can barely see and i can't think well. How am I not dead! I know I just shot myself...but the gun is back in it's holster. As i look around the room again everything fades in to view, stone looking walls and under me...yellow flowers..some of them have red drops on them. I want to be dead, how am I not dead! I took the gun out of its place a again and put it to my head...three...two....one...I count down before pulling the trigger.

I quickly open my eyes....here again! How the hell! I have the same dizzy and confused feeling as before...but now I know something is up. I just shot myself..twice...but i'm still alive somehow! Something just won't let me die...I force myself to sit up as i look side to side...stone walls...yellow flowers...everything the same! How the hell can i still be alive...I can't even stand up with this broken leg...and my uniform has red soaked spots all over it. There seems to be some sorta door way across the hall....if i'm not going to die I might as well try and find a place with people...if there is a doorway there has to be people! I force myself to start crawling there with only my arms...at least it only feels like I broke one of my legs. This floor feels hard....must be stone also...as the world comes even more in to focus I can feel the pain in my leg get worse, to the point where my eyes are watering.Once i have forced myself to the doorway i see a completely dark room...with a single beam of light where a flower is? Is this some kinds sick joke. Someone falls down here to find a flower! I sighed, this pain is getting overwhelming, i can barely even force myself to keep moving...just focus on the flower....just focus on the fl- "STAY BACK BEFORE I DUST YOU!" I jumped a bit, what the hell was that! Did that flower just scream at me! It even has a face. What in the fuck! "Dust me? What the hell do you mean you little yellow bastard!" The flower seemed to look at me for a second....what was this thing? "Oh...your a human aren't ya?" I nodded, what kinda question was that, i'm a human, I don't know what the hell that thing is though. "Oh...this is not good..." The flower said now looking worried "Do you know where you are?" It asked me and looked at me, this thing creeped me out, I had only read about talking flowers in children's books, but not in real life! "No, i fell down a hole and broke my leg, all i know is i'm in a cave with some sorta talking buttercup..." That flower just looked at me....seeming to look in to my very soul, i did not like the feeling. "Whats your name human?"

This human was strange to the flower, it is the first human to fall that looked like it could fight, it even had some L.V. He could work with this.. but the human was hurt, so that was bad. Most of the others where hurt when they fell also..but this one was covered in blood and its leg was all strange. This is the longest he had waited since a reset, but he felt the world reset twice as soon as this human fell...and he could not even reset anymore! This means this human must be able to reset...this is interesting. This human may even have a chance to be able to get out of this place! He would keep up a nice guy act for now..considering this human could reset there was no use in killing it.

"I-its frisk...whats yours?" I asked the flower that was still looking at me with the same...soul chilling look. The pain was getting worse now...this was not good, I felt dizzy at this point. "My name is flowey , flowey the flower! You don't looks so good human! Are you okay?" I can feel the world blurring out again...mostly from the pain, partly from the blood...the flower is still talking. "I-i'm fine, j-just...kinda dizzy" Its hard for me to even say this...is that footsteps i hear? Wait...the flower just poped in to the ground, whats going on? I hear the footsteps get louder until I see some kinda goat lady in a black and red robe.  
"My child, are you okay?!" I could hear as she quickly walked over to me...at least it sounded like a she? I don't even know if what i'm seeing is real or not. I'm dizzy, and i can feel my vision fading...but i'm ninety-percent sure she just looked like a goat lady. "I-i'm fine" I try to reply through the pain....my eyes are watering more now from it all. I don't even know who this lady is but she picks me up.... "H-hey what y-you doing?" I ask, confused at why she would pick me up. Right now i'm off guard, extremely off guard..i could do nothing to defend myself if she turns out to be trying to attack me, this is bad. "Don't be scared my child...i am here to help...just try and relax." She said this to me and I can feel a strange warm feeling...it is not half bad and some of my pain is fading away. I don't know what she is doing...but she is doing it while walking through some kinda door? I'm not sure as the world is spinning right now, can't focus on anything.  "T-thanks?" She looked like she smiled down to me as she kept walking...I was still dizzy, I can feel that I have lost a lot of blood, my mind is fogged and I can't think well...i'm going to pass out, i can feel it.  
  
Toriel looked down to this child worried for his life. She may be able to heal him a bit but her healing magic had far gotten weaker as time went on. The longer she has been alone, the more she has became mentally unstable. The more L.O.V.E. she has gained the less her healing magic worked. She has became stronger as time gone on..to but what cost. She can't even fully heal this child, which is bleeding out in her arms as she rushes to her house. He seems to not even know how bad his wounds are ,still talking and even saying thank you. He must be strong, the other children that fell where crying and none of them ever got as hurt as this child looked to be. All she could is smile to him, and act like nothing is wrong so that if he dies he will not do it while scared. The blood made her mouth water...so long has it been since she had drank fresh blood, and even better from a human. She had to force herself to focus on helping the child...and to push down those animal like urges. She seen the child's eyes keep closing, then flying back open. He was fighting this as hard as he could.She seen his eyes close on last time and felt his body go limp, he was unconscious. She rushed the broken child through the ruins, getting to her house she ran inside...she could not let another die....she did not want to be alone.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom is not that evil compared to other AUs..but her thirst for blood is hard to control.


	3. The meeting of souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up to being watched by a strange red ghost of a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today! I have had a lot of work to do and i'm quickly writing and posting this before i sleep. I'll try and make a extra long chapter tomorrow!

I ...where am I? I feel a fancy bed on my back and covers over most of my body. How did i get here? I opened my eyes and..wait wh- "You have a LOT of hair you know that." I jump back a bit...starring at the red looking ghost? It looks like a girl, riped sweater and shorts. She looked to be about fifteen? Sixteen?Maby she is even eighteen? I don't even know. "And also, i have a question" She said to me "Who are you?" I scooted back all i could, looking at the room...it looked like a children's room with a reddish bed and dark red walls, Wood floors. "I-im frisk...w-who are you?" She was looking me up and down, the covers where over me. Okay, first talking flowers, then goat ladys, now this?! "Its Chara...nice to meet ya frisk." She just kept getting closer? What was she planing. I don't like this, she gives me a bad feeling.

She floated closer to him...looking him in the eyes. She felt a strange connection with him....she could not discribe it. She felt mostly empty at the moment,she only could remember blurs of her past. She could touch this boy, unlike anything else he seemed to feel like he had mass. He also made her feel..happy? It hard to say, it was like he was giveing her emotions? As she got close to his face he pulled back a bit...but she just looked deeper in to his eyes. What a strange human, he even seemed scared of her.

She just...poked my face? She seems to be a ghost but i she can still feel me? "U-uh...what are you doing?" I ask her, she keeps starring at me. "I can feel you, but i can't feel anything else. And you are the only one who can see me or hear me. So i'm stuck staying with you" She said this and just kept looking....strange, now i got a ghost following me around, interesting. "O-okay...so...where am i?" She kinda floated beside of me, her looking at me like this creeps me out. "Oh..your at Toriel's house. She patched you up a bit , you where bleeding all over, and i would be careful with that leg if i where you...how are you not in a lot of pain?" I was in quite a lot of pain, but i was trying to hide it. I did not want to worry this creepy girl, even if she was strange does not mean she needs to see my pain. "I-i'm good...." I said, and she poked my leg hard, sending a spike of pain through my body..i could not help but whimper a bit. "Oh sorry. At least its not numb, that's good."I'm tearing up a bit from the pain..and she hugs me? What? I Jump a bit when this happens, but I let it happen. "Its okay ...its just some pain, trust me it will pass." She seems to be trying to comfort me...I don't quite understand. I was just trying to die some time ago but now i'm being hugged by a girl I don't even know. "Thanks...and i'm gana be f-fine kid trust me." She giggled at this...she even sounded kinda cute. Seems she is not so creepy after all. "Kid? I'm like...your age i think? How old are you?" She asked me, looking at me while still hugging me....clingy it seems? "I'm eighteen.....how old are you?" She seemed confused, thinking for a while. "I...don't know....what year is it?" She looked worried even...I wonder what is wrong? When did she die? "Uhh...its 2502...june i think." She seems surprised by this...even looking shocked. "When did you die?" I asked her tilting my head. "U-uh...last date i remember is 2336.." 


	4. Learning about the goat and the ghost.

"Well...y-you look good for being uhh... o-one hundred sixty-six years old" I said and smiled to her, trying to lighten the mood.She just looks at me confused, she must be shocked so much time has passed...what do I do? I'm in a lot of pain, and I can feel under the covers i'm covered in cloth over my wounds. But I have to do something...even though i'm in pain I hug back, since she was already hugging me. She just put her head in to my chest...i'm hugging a ghost that I can feel, this is strange. "Thanks..." she says "I..don't know what is going on, I used to live with Toriel...the goat lady that lives here. With my brother...i don't know where he is." I pated her back, trying to smile to her the best I could. "Well..we could look around for him, i'm not not if I can walk yet though." She nodded, then floated back after I unhuged her. Looking under the bed. "There is a large stick under here, think you could use it as some kinda cane?" I nod, that would work... only thing is, i'm kinda have nothing on. "Yeah, but i'm kinda naked" She nodded and giggled. "Once Toriel wakes up she most likely has your...uniform looking thing...are you some kinda soldier?" I nod, im not sure what to tell her, does she know about the whole civil war? She has been dead longer then it has been going on so I would say thats a no. "Yeah, I fought for the rebellion before I jumped." She started to lay on me...she is very touchy it seems. "Why did you jump?" She asked me, looking to me and just starting to float again. Should I tell her the truth? "I kinda...was trying to die..." She floated closer, looking in to my eyes that creepy way again. "Oh.. well uh sorry for that? I mean just being down here may kill you so you kinda did the right thing?" She giggled and poked my nose joking around. "True, if I get killed down here mission complete!" I chuckled, now in a good mood. She seems fun to be around. Just then the door to the room opened, Toriel walking in. "Hello my child,are you feeling better?"

She asked me while looking at me. Now that I got a better look at her she looks...strange. She is a goat lady, like I thought before. Her fur looks to be unkempt and her robe is riped up, claw marks and such being in it. Some blood is even on the robe.... "Yeah I feel okay...thanks for the help miss" She just smiled to me and walked over, putting a slice of pie on my bed...smells like cinnamon! It looks kinda burned and looked strange, but it seems nice. "No problem my child, how is your leg doing?" She uncovered me looking at me leg, also exposing the rest of my body. Yep , I was naked. Seems she put some sorta splint on my leg made out of two small pieces of wood tied together on both sides of my leg, along with some tape. "It still...h-hurts but you did good job of splinting it at least." I said and sat up even more then before, looking around. "And uhh...do you know where my uniform is? I kinda... have nothing on..." Toriel smiled to me and giggled "Don't worry my child, I have seen much worse...but we should get you something, would not want you to get cold" What does she mean by 'seen much worse?' maby she has seen quite a bit of humans? considering I did fall in a place where meny could have fallen it makes sense. Ill go get your clothes..they must be dry by now" This goat lady creeps me out, she acts strange. At least she is trying to be nice. When she left Chara floated over looking me up and down, I covered myself a bit, kinda embarrased. "Pftt, don't be shy, you are covered in scars you know that, you look a bit edgy." I smile to her, at least it is kinda true, I am covered in scars. "Yeah...they are from when I was with the rebels" She noded floating closer. "Question, how do you deal with that thing flopping around all the time." Wait what? Oh.... yep my face is red. I can feel it, and she is giggling a lot. "W-well uhh...kinda like how you d-deal with boobs? W-we don't focus on it much." She laughed hard, floating around in the air "Pftt okay then!" She said with a smile. Floating close she kinda floated in to my body? Where is she? 'yo i'm in your body! This is cool!' I could hear her say in my mind.  
  
This felt...strange, kind of like I could FEEL she was in there. 'and your leg hurts a LOT. Being in a boys body is also strange.' I kinda chuckled, this was kinda funny. 'Well you being in my body is just as strange, like I can FEEL you' I would think, and she seems to hear me, thinking 'Welp, to bad i'm just gana chill in here' I shrugged, just as long as she was company it was okay.  Toriel walked back in to the room with  my undershirt, my boxers, and my pants. All of them seemed to be clean, nice! "Thanks for cleaning them." She walked over and...started to dress me? This is strange...i could do this myself but it is helpful considering I can't use my legs. 'Well this is interesting, she seems to like you.' Chara would say in my head, this was interesting...having a voice in my head. 'Yeah...kinda creepy' I thought and said. "U-uhh...thanks?" I said as she lifted up my legs and slid on the boxers, she just smiled back and said "No problem my child, you are hurt so you do need help." She put the pants and undershirt on to me, looking at me with a..strange but motherly smile. 'Wow that face is strange...she has never looked at me like that before.' Chara said in my mind, I replyed back. 'Yeah....kinda creeping me out' in my mind. "So...do you have anything that could make it where I can walk? I'm not that used to just laying in one place." Toriel looked to be thinking for a bit before saying. "I'm...not sure my child, in the room that is under construction there is some wood you could use like a cane.But i'm afraid I don't have anything you could use as a crutch" She seemed strangely still, the way she was acting is starting to unnerved me. "Oh, okay. T-that would work" I said "Sorry if i'm making you m-move around so much, if I could I-I would help." She sat down beside of me, hugging me with one arm, she was strong, the hug is even crushing me a bit. "It is no problem my child, i'm just happy to have something to do and someone here with me." She unhuged me and walked out of the room. 'She is acting...different then what i remember.' Chara said in my mind. 'Maby she has just been alone for a while' I think as I look in to the hallway...I feel bad for her. She must have been lonely, considering how long it looks since anyone has been here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I got it in on time, even if its late at night.


	5. Monsters?

'Well..that pie is still there, I wana see how it taste. When I lived here with my brother, she made it for us all of the time.' I look to the pie sitting beside of me, it looks okay and smells good so why not. I pick it up with my hands. 'Ok...' I took a bite of it, I could hear chara giggleing in my mind? 'Wow you just gana use your hands? Well, I was worse to be honest so im not jugeing' It tasted..ok kinda salty and it has a burned taste to it but better then the food im used it. I just noded, makeing chara giggle more as toriel walked back in the room, with a glass of water and a long stick, about three forths my size. "I have something you could use as a cane my child...and something to drink with that pie." She chuckled kinda creepily and walked over. "You have some pie on your face my child," She said, well I most likely do, I just took a big bi- She just licked my entire face what?!? Chara sounds like she is laughing her ass off and toriel is just acting like that was normal? Whats up with that tounge that felt STRANGE. "U-uhh..t-thanks?" I said, confused on what to say at all. Toriel giggled at the look on my face and put the stick down beside of me and handed me the water. "Oh, sorry my child...thats rather normal for my kinds of..monsters" So thats what these creatures are called..monsters? They don't look like monsters to me, just humans mixed with animals! Well from the one monster I have seen so far....Kinda cute to be honest... 'wait you think she is cute?' Wait she can hear what I think 'kinda, im not that used to seeing goats mixed with humans, but it is sure as hell a improvement from humans.'I would think as I ask toriel. "O-oh ok...are all monsters kinda like you are?"

Toriel sat down beside of him, thinking. "Well my child..meny monsters are very diffrent, where most humans are the same we are almost completely diffrent then eachother in every way. One of the only thing in common is that most of us are bad...and want to kill, trying to go by 'kill or be killed'." This suprises me...she seems nice, even if she is kinda strange. "Well..humans normaly go by 'kill or be killed' in ways also...its how I am covered in scars to be honest. Its even where I got that large stab wound on my chest.." Toriel huged me , kinda makeing me jump a bit, but I hugged back. "That must be...horible my chid, who did this to you...and why did you come here?" I'm bad at makeing cover storys..so I told the truth. "A friend stabed me and abandoned me so I kinda....just excaped the city. I found a hole in a mountain so I jumped trying to die. I failed at that goal." I chuckled a darkly...but she huged me tighter, chara hearing this did not say anything, just listening to me most likely. "My child...you will be safe here, no one will hurt you. I'll try and give you a good life, okay" Her hug is..conforting, makes me feel something I have not felt in years...loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More work today sorry for short chapterr.


	6. NOT STORY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT PART OF THE STORY, INFO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the story, but it is information on when chapters will be coming out as things has changed.

((This information will directly effect the story so please read at least the short))  
Short : Due to real life stuff i can't keep updating this every day, but updates will still come.  
Long : Since work, sleep, and me needing to do other things have been getting in the way of making quality work on this i will not be able to keep updating it, but it will not die off. I plan on updating it all i can, but the chapters will be longer and not come every day, since i want to give the people who read this a good read and not unmotivated and sleep deprived writing.Once live evens out a it ill try and get back to updating this every day but for now i am unable to. Have a great day everyone!


	7. Who is in control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara explore a bit finding more then they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but its here , ill be updating it all i can! The next few chapters will get more intense, very intense.

Her body becomes...heavy on mine? Maybe she is just leaning in to the hug? Her breathing is slow also...oh no, I bet she has fallen asleep on me. 'You GOT to be kidding me...she is asleep is not she?' Chara said in my mind..I could feel myself sigh? I did not control that...what? 'Wait did you just sigh?' I asked Chara, confused. Could she control my body? 'Yeah why you ask?' She said in my mind , seeming to be just as confused as I was. 'Well..my body moved, try and uhh..move Toriel on to the bed with your body?' She seemed confused at this but got the idea, she was able to make my body shift Toriel on to the bed laying there..yep she was asleep. 'Oh cool! I can control your body!' This is strange, when she moves, I feel it happen but I can't stop it...at least I have not tried to stop it yet. 'Try and uhh..stand up....' I say, trying to see how good she is at this. She made my body shift, moving my legs to the side of the bed, this hurt a lot....she made me stand with the cane. 'Hey be careful, this hurts a lot.' I thought as she started to walk around with the cane. 'Oh sorry...I guess I just have a higher pain tolerance then you because I feel the pain also, i'm just dealing with it.But seems I don't feel the pain when I don't do the movement to cause said pain....im confused on how this works.' She said seeming still happy. 'I wonder... hold you- my arm still for a second..' I thought, and she did as I tried to move it and it did not move. Seems she was able to overwrite my movements. She most likely felt me trying to move it as she said 'Ohhh cool, I think we are sharing this body now...' Wait what..sharing? Well...I guess its only fair, since she has no body of her own. 'Ok...just be careful, I can feel everything you do.' She nodded with my body, opening the door and heading in to the hallway, looking side to side. Seems there was a mirror, she walked to it and looked in to it...I had red eyes! 'Look at my eyes...those are normally brown.' She smiled...this kinda creeped me out. "That's my eye color, well it was before I died...so neat!" She said out loud, my voice sounded a bit different when she did this, kinda like I had a small silver distinct accent. Seems since she learned to talk differently so it still transferred over to my voice when I talked. 'Pfttt nice voice, its strange to hear myself like this.' She shrugged and started walking down the hall, slowly it seems as she was in just as much pain as I was in. "yeah its strange to talk like this....I like it kinda, always wanted a deeper voice. Well kinda deeper, you don't sound to be to manly. And did you know your not that strong." She only walked a few steps from said mirror before she opened a door, it being a bathroom inside. She walked in, looking to where my torn up uniform, vest, gun, and combat knife was. "Ohhh whats this?" She leaned down to pick up the gun, I stopped her from doing so. It felt so...strange to block her from moving, like I was fighting against a random force that was not my own. "Its a gun, don't touch it." I said through my body, feeling strange as she stood back up..seems we are taking turns now? I don't even know. "Fineee, don't worry so much, I already feel like I can control your body fine....just a question, have you killed before?" Her question made a cold chill go down my back, I had before...but I rather not talk about it. Welll, she was stuck in my body anyways so I might as well tell her. "Yeah..." She picked up the knife, me letting her. It looked clean, besides some bloodstains on the crude cloth handle. "I can see...so you where not lying when you said you where a soldier." She turned around to see the same small yellow flower that was there before, looking at us.

"Howdy! Seems your up and walking already!" He said, a creepy ass smile on his face. "Sup." Chara said with a smirk...oh no, she is currently controlling my body, if I take over the flower may see the change in eye color so ill have to wait for it. "Oh...human, your eyes are glo-" The flower looked shocked for a second...before looking mad. "This better not be a trick! Who are you!" It summoned vines behind it...looking like it was going to attack. "What ya mean?" Chara said, stepping back a bit out of shock. "Your eyes are just like hers where! WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?" Chara started to hold the knife in a defensive way...taking total control. "I have no plan, back down flower you know what will happen if Toriel wakes up." Flowey sighed, pulling the ropes in to the ground. "You'll pay for this later" He laughed insanely and popped in to the ground...creepy little flower. "I had it under control, its fineee" She said, holding my knife and looking at it. "Just be careful , this is my body after all" I said, still feeling strange from my voice changing accents so much. "Finee, sorry, i'm not used to controlling a body that is not my own..." She said and held the knife at her side, walking out of the bathroom and starting down the hall. As she walked we seen a staircase. "Lets check down there when my leg is not broke..." She nodded, agreeing with me as she walked through the living room to the kitchen...what we seen made me sick. There was a lot of blood in there...some kinda strange dust. The fridge's handle had bloody paw prints on it. 'Holy shit, we need to get the fuck out of there, this is some saw level shit. What was in that pie?!!?' I thought to Chara, her getting the idea that we need to be quiet. 'Yeah...should we check the fridge? What if its just blood from meat?' She thought back, seeming to not even believe herself. 'Are you insane? I know what blood looks like, and all of this is dry. This means that WE are most likely on the menu next...HEY! DON'T YOU DO THAT!' I thought as she started walking to the fridge...was this bitch insane? I tried to stop her with all of my power but she seemed to have more control that I did at the moment. This is the second time she has taken over already, I don't like this. She got to the fridge and opened it....almost puking at what she seen inside. Jars and bags of blood and bags of dust...why dust! I don't quite understand this. Why would blood and random bags of dust be in the fridge, what was the dust from? How did she get all of these... 'Sorry Sorry okay, if you want to take control back you can, we just need to get the fuck out of here, NOW!' she agreed, thinking this and letting me take control as I am most likely faster in my body. I started rushing to the bathroom, she was confused at this. 'Wait where are yo- wait...are you getting the gun?' I nodded at this , going this fast hurt a lot , even with the cane every little touch of the ground of my right leg made a jab of pain shoot through my body. I was tearing up at the pain even. 'Yo are you okay? I can see your in a lot of pain, even feel it a bit.' I just nodded again, bending down and picking up the gun...one bullet. 'I'm good , how do we get out of this place? Do you know?' I could feel her panic...mixed with what seemed like sadness.

How could mom do this? I thought, this boy seemed to even trust her before. But now, she had blood everywhere and killed monsters? It was hard to even process what was going on. 'Uhh..the last place I lived the stairs where the exit' I thought to the boy, who I could feel was just as scared as I was, but instead of feeling sad he felt regret. I don't think I could explain this to him...I just hope that he does not hurt her. His body is so easy to control, but I don't think I'll be able to stop him from pulling the trigger. He started rushing down the hall again, how can he handle this much pain? I could feel he must be in enough pain to make a grown man cry...the adrenaline must be dulling it. He was using the cane the best he could as he put the knife in the side of his pants to hold the gun better as he got to the stairs. How was he going to get down these things? 'U-uhh..got any idea how we can get down thes-' We could hear the bed in the children's room creek...fuck she is awake! He rushed down the stairs, nearly passing out from the pain of his leg hitting the ground so hard at the bottom when he jumped a step. 'Be careful, don't hurt yourself more' I said to him as he got his bearings back and started rushing down the hall, using the cane the best he could. 'Okay okay.. get out of my body for a second, try and see if she is awake , she can't see you remember' He said as he started down a long hallway. I kinda floated out of his body...no longer feeling any pain from him I floated to the stairs and seen she was going down them, quickly. He was only half way to some sort of door way as she seen him turn a corner she would break in to a run. I quickly floated back to him, he was going as fast as he could go but it was not fast enough...I did not want him to hurt her, she was my mom. But...did he have any choice? I floated back to his body. 'She is gaining fast, book it. Just don't pass out on me.' I said to him, as he did speed up a bit...but he was still only able to go at a jogging pace because of the cane and his broken leg. At least the splint on it absorbed some of the shock. She was getting close, he was close to the door...it would take to long to open, big and heavy.

Holy shit i'm trapped. I thought as I seen the large door in front of me...i'm in so much pain from running, i'm dizzy. I spin around and see the goat woman, running at me. She took care of me, saved my life even...but I know that if I stay here, I may die. I never have liked killing, while being in the rebels I hated it...but I know I have to. I point the gun quickly. "I-i'm sorry Toriel.." I say with shaking hands as she stops in shock...I pull the trigger aiming at her head.


	8. The red skeleton.

I could hear the ear ringing bang as the firing pin hit the primer of the bullet, as the lead hit its target milliseconds later...I was silent, not that I could hear anything over the ringing noise in my head. I felt a rush of energy though myself, a feeling of pure bliss as I felt a rush of energy...it felt wrong. "I-I" I'm at a loss for words...I have killed people before but this felt so different. I liked it this time...deep down, I loved the feeling of ending a monster's life. But no...I can't let this be true. "You just killed her...." Chara said...sounding shocked, but I could hear a bit of the confusion I was feeling also. "What else could I do? You seen that kitchen, i'm sure as hell not going to let her eat me." I said with a sigh. 'What if she was just....what..' I could tell she was at a loss for words. "Look, it was in self defense....i'm not proud of what I did what what else could have I done? Let her kill me in my sleep?" I was shaking, I could not handle this right now... i'm holding back tears even. I drop the gun...its useless without bullets. 'Fine...just calm down okay, its over, we are alive.' In the dust...I could see a kitchen knife. "..." I just turn around to the doors...they feel cold and like stone. "We need to get out of here and keep moving, maybe there is somewhere safe." I push hard on the doors, using my good leg along with the force of my arms they slowly move, I can feel a rush of cold air and shiver...snow? 'what the hell?' I thought as I walked out in to the cold...I had always loved snow and the cold, better then burning up. "Well..I guess your right." Chara said, sighing. "Lets..try and distract ourselfs..." Killing was not new to me..but this has shaken me a lot. I walked in to the snow , the can working a lot better out here due to the snow. Its not the slippery kind, more like slightly hard snow , but your foot still sinks in to it. I seen a bush to my left as I kept walking in to a snow covered forest...seems we are alone out here. "So...how are monsters like?" I asked chara, since she said she lived under here for a while before she died. "They are...nice, well some of them are. They come in all shapes and sizes also, just think of animals mixed with humans and thats what most monsters are like." As I walked, I went slow...my leg hurts a lot, most likely because I just ran so much. I can't get that goat lady out of my mind...was she just planing on killing me in that hug, but ended up falling asleep? As I walked, I seen a big stick, steping over it as I kept going..there is some sorta wooden bridge with large wooden bars, looks like the door is open-CRACK What the hell? The stick behind us just broke... "What the hell was that?" I asked chara, she sounds just as confused as me. "I don't know, we should just keep moveing. Maybe it will easier to move on this wooden bridge- Ping. What the hell..I can't move? "Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" I could hear a deep voice behind me, sounding....I can't make out the emotion in it, just the voice is enough to cause alarm. I turn around slowly, trying to use the cane the best I can. There is a...skeleton? About three inches taller then me, black and red jacket with a golden tooth. He was giveing me a death glare with a single red thing in his eye socket and was holding out his hand for a handshake. 'I have never seen a monster like this before' Chara said in my mind as I held out my hand and shook his, only to feel like I was being tased, electricity shooting through my entire body makeing me fall backwards and let go. "Heh, shocking am I right?" He stared down at me...strange glare with a strange smile that never seems to change. "So kid, I could hear the bang come from the ruins door, and that means one of two things." What the hell was up with this thing? How did it hear the gun go off? Im stuck like this, im going to have trouble even standing up with this broken leg... He grabed my undershirt, yanking me up to his level and starring me in the eyes. Cold fear shoots through my body, im powerless to stop this even.  
"The old lady shot herself, or you blew her brains out. I can feel you got some L.O.V.E. kid, and not the good kind. So, which is it?" He looked furious, his voice changed to be even deeper...making me fear for my life.The red eye in his skull lighting up brighter then ever. "S-she had a knife, I-I had no choice." I quickly said, knowing kicking him with my leg won't do shit, he looks to be way heaver then I am and even stronger. "Heh, so a human finally understands its kill or be killed?" I drew my knife slowly. "L-look.W-we don't need to fight like this, j-just drop me and ill be on my way, I don't want to hurt a-anyone." He just laughed at me he just looked at the knife in my hand. "So kid, you hesitate, you don't just stab me while it looks like you can...instead you try and talk? You must have NO idea how it works down here." He trew me to the ground, I could see he was holding some kind of sharp bone. I force myself to stand up..he does not even try and stop me... even trowing me my cane. I use it to stand. "So kid, attack me, i'm right here." He held our his arms, just droping the sharp bone. "I-I'm not going to hurt someone who does not want to h-hurt me." I said, putting the knife back in its place in my pants , trying to show him I am no threat. "I-i only hurt her becuse I HAD to, I did not like it." He chucked...walking a step closer he is playing with me. I can tell, his smile has changed to sick and sadistic. "What if I am going to hurt you? What about then." My stomach sank as I stepped back a bit, holding the knife the best I could in my left hand. "T-then ill defend myself, b-but I don't want to kill you." He laughed even more. "Well kid, tibia honest your gana die down here." He held out the hand with the joy buzzer to help me up. When that did not work he chuckled and just held out the other. "I guess you are not as dumb as you look" I slowly took the hand, chara saying 'I don't like this guy' in my head. He roughly tugged me to my feet, almost making me fall again and making pain shoot through my leg. He grabbed my arm forcefully, took the knife from me and chucked it to the side and picked me up, holding me on his sholder. "Yo what the hell! Let go of me!" I pounded his back with the stick, only for him to chuckle at me. "You aren't excapeing kid. and if I don't do this papyrus will KILL me, more then he wants to kill you." Who does he mean papyrus? Why is he carrying me?


	9. Chapter 9

I could hear the ear ringing bang as the firing pin hit the primer of the bullet, as the lead hit its target milliseconds later...I was silent, not that I could hear anything over the ringing noise in my head. I felt a rush of energy though myself, a feeling of pure bliss as I felt a rush of energy...it felt wrong. "I-I" I'm at a loss for words...I have killed people before but this felt so different. I liked it this time...deep down, I loved the feeling of ending a monster's life. But no...I can't let this be true. "You just killed her...." Chara said...sounding shocked, but I could hear a bit of the confusion I was feeling also. "What else could I do? You seen that kitchen, i'm sure as hell not going to let her eat me." I said with a sigh. 'What if she was just....what..' I could tell she was at a loss for words. "Look, it was in self defense....i'm not proud of what I did what what else could have I done? Let her kill me in my sleep?" I was shaking, I could not handle this right now... i'm holding back tears even. I drop the gun...its useless without bullets. 'Fine...just calm down okay, its over, we are alive.' In the dust...I could see a kitchen knife. "..." I just turn around to the doors...they feel cold and like stone. "We need to get out of here and keep moving, maybe there is somewhere safe." I push hard on the doors, using my good leg along with the force of my arms they slowly move, I can feel a rush of cold air and shiver...snow? 'what the hell?' I thought as I walked out in to the cold...I had always loved snow and the cold, better then burning up. "Well..I guess your right." Chara said, sighing. "Lets..try and distract ourselfs..." Killing was not new to me..but this has shaken me a lot. I walked in to the snow , the can working a lot better out here due to the snow. Its not the slippery kind, more like slightly hard snow , but your foot still sinks in to it. I seen a bush to my left as I kept walking in to a snow covered forest...seems we are alone out here. "So...how are monsters like?" I asked Chara, since she said she lived under here for a while before she died. "They are...nice, well some of them are. They come in all shapes and sizes also, just think of animals mixed with humans and thats what most monsters are like." As I walked, I went slow...my leg hurts a lot, most likely because I just ran so much. I can't get that goat lady out of my mind...was she just planing on killing me in that hug, but ended up falling asleep? As I walked, I seen a big stick, stepping over it as I kept going..there is some sorta wooden bridge with large wooden bars, looks like the door is open-CRACK What the hell? The stick behind us just broke... "What the hell was that?" I asked chara, she sounds just as confused as me. "I don't know, we should just keep moving. Maybe it will easier to move on this wooden bridge- Ping. What the hell..I can't move? " **Don't you know how to greet a new _friend_?** "  
I could hear a deep voice behind me, sounding....I can't make out the emotion in it, just the voice is enough to cause alarm. I turn around slowly, trying to use the cane the best I can. There is a...skeleton? About three inches taller then me, black and red jacket with a golden tooth. He was giveing me a death glare with a single red thing in his eye socket and was holding out his hand for a handshake. 'I have never seen a monster like this before' Chara said in my mind as I held out my hand and shook his, only to feel like I was being tazed, electricity shooting through my entire body making me fall backwards and let go. "Heh, **shocking** am I right?" He stared down at me...strange glare with a strange smile that never seems to change. " **So kid, I could hear the bang come from the ruins door, and that means one of two things.** " What the hell was up with this thing? How did it hear the gun go off? Im stuck like this, im going to have trouble even standing up with this broken leg... He grabed my undershirt, yanking me up to his level and starring me in the eyes. Cold fear shoots through my body, im powerless to stop this even.  
" **The old lady shot herself,** _**or you blew her brains out.**_ **I can feel you got some L.O.V.E. kid, and not the good kind. _So, which is it_?** " He looked furious, his voice changed to be even deeper...making me fear for my life.The red eye in his skull lighting up brighter then ever. "S-she had a knife, I-I had no choice." I quickly said, knowing kicking him with my leg won't do shit, he looks to be way heaver then I am and even stronger. " **Heh, does it look like i'll fall for that?** " I drew my knife slowly. "L-look.W-we don't need to fight like this, j-just drop me and ill be on my way, I don't want to hurt a-anyone." He just laughed at me he just looked at the knife in my hand. " **So kid, you hesitate, you don't just stab me while it looks like you can...instead you try and talk? You must have NO idea how it works down here.** " He trew me to the ground, I could see he was holding some kind of sharp bone. I force myself to stand up..he does not even try and stop me... even trowing me my cane. I use it to stand. " **So kid, attack me, i'm right here.** " He held our his arms, just droping the sharp bone. "I-I'm not going to hurt someone who does not want to h-hurt me." I said, putting the knife back in its place in my pants , trying to show him I am no threat. "I-i only hurt her becuse I HAD to, I did not like it." He chucked...walking a step closer he is playing with me. I can tell, his smile has changed to sick and sadistic. " **What if I am going to hurt you? _What about then._** " My stomach sank as I stepped back a bit, holding the knife the best I could in my left hand. As one of the planks of the wood made me fall. "T-then ill defend myself, b-but I don't want to kill you." He laughed even more. "Well kid, tibia honest your gana die down here." He held out the hand with the joy buzzer to help me up. When that did not work he chuckled and just held out the other. "I guess you are not as dumb as you look" I slowly took the hand, chara saying 'I don't like this guy' in my head. He roughly tugged me to my feet, almost making me fall again and making pain shoot through my leg. He grabbed my arm forcefully, took the knife from me and chucked it to the side and picked me up, holding me on his sholder. "Yo what the hell! Let go of me!" I pounded his back with the stick, only for him to chuckle at me. "You aren't excapeing kid. and if I don't do this papyrus will KILL me, more then he wants to kill you." Who does he mean papyrus? Why is he carrying me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, due to things coming up in my life i will be unable to keep updating this much, i will try to get a chapter out every once in a while but that will be rare and far between, sorry if anyone got invested in the story but with the direction my life is going for now i need to focus on more important things.

I then felt a hard bang on my head...and I seen no more. I don't know how long I was out...hell it could have been a day for all i knew, because when i opened my eyes i was blindfolded and chained up.


End file.
